The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline australis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Spricorfantasy’.
The new Cordyline plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Cordyline australis ‘Torbay Dazzler’, not patented. The new Cordyline plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Torbay Dazzler’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zhejiang, China in March, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline plant by micropropagated cuttings in Zhejiang, China since March, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.